


[PODFIC] Only You Can Cool My Desire

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, there is more than one bed but sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: robocryptid summary:"Tasked with cataloging Overwatch assets, Jesse and Hanzo spend the night in one safehouse. This one's supposed to be well-equipped, but it's cold as hell and the tiny space heater just isn't suited to the task."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 23





	[PODFIC] Only You Can Cool My Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only You Can Cool My Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480580) by [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [robocyrptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid)♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NBF5i7Jh6RVVpfj0B8QQnwIno8rTuS-5)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/190922052275/part-1-of-only-you-can-cool-my-desire-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
